Bursting In
by Silent Cold
Summary: Ace detective Arthur Kirkland is partnered with Alfred Jones for the crime of the century. With no where to start it is pure luck, that their first clue comes bursting in. USUK, BelLiech


Combining two separate ideas for one-shots together to create this- another Belarus/Liechtenstein fic! This time with more popular side pairings… This is going to have a slight narrative thingy to it, just a few lines every once in awhile so readers understand (In Alfred's POV it will be), but everything else will be in third person.

I read somewhere that America and Belarus could have a brother/sister relationship due to some fancy economy mumbo-jumbo or whatever…

Pairings- Belarus/Liechtenstein, USUK

Names- Lili- Liechtenstein

Summary- Ace detective Arthur Kirkland is partnered with Alfred Jones for the crime of the century. With no where to start it is pure luck, that their first clue comes bursting in. USUK, BelLiech

EDIT- If it all shows up underlined, I am so sorry! I have tried removing all the formatting and such, but it shows up on the live preview totally underlined! If it bugs you I totally understand and if you know a way I could fix it, please tell! It could possibly be my program so if it shows up please tell me!

* * *

Arthur and I had just been partnered up to catch the boss of the infamous Belarusian Mafia here in the city. They are responsible for bank heists, drug deals and many other large criminal activities in the city. Luckily they have me, the hero and Arthur because he is really good at picking up the stuff I miss!

Well one day we are in my apartment, looking at the facts and the door bursts in and that's where are story starts…

* * *

"Well Artie" Alfred sighed "Where are we going to begin?"

"Like I know! We should just loo through files and try to find out if there is a pattern!" Arthur snapped.

"Geez- I just wan-"

Before Alfred could finish that sentence, the door was kicked in. Automatically, they both reached for their guns and dived behind the couch.

"Alfred" Arthur hissed "Who have you upset recently?"

"Nobody that I'm aware of!" Alfred said.

"Alfred?" The intruder said "I've done something really bad…"

Hesitantly Alfred looked over the couch, Arthur immediately relaxed when he saw Alfred's muscles unclench.

"Natalia?" Alfred said worriedly "What happened?"

"Who's this?" Arthur asked, standing up and putting his gun away.

"Well I grew up I foster homes. I was often moved around. The one I remained the longest in, also my last one, was where I made a lot of important bonds. Natalia was like my little sister"

"I wish I could meet you on better terms, Natalia" Arthur said politely reaching his hand to her.

"You too. Sorry about the fright… and your door" Natalia apologized, taking Arthur's hand and shaking it.

"Why don't you take a seat and tell me what happened?" Alfred suggested.

"I should go" Arthur coughed.

"No no" Natalia whispered "This involves you too"

Arthur joined them on the couch, where Natalia broke into tears.

"They got Lili!" She sobbed "I didn't know they'd actually go through with it!"

"Who is they?" Alfred asked.

"The Belarusian Mafia!"

Arthur immediately jumped.

"Natalia" He said calmly "Take a few breathes to calm yourself and then tell us everything you know about the Belarusian Mafia"

Natalia nodded and took three deep breathes. She smiled shakily. Arthur pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.

"Please begin" He urged gently "Then tell us about Lili"

"Okay" Natalia hiccupped "Well I am actually one of the heiress' to the mafia"

Alfred gasped.

"Natalia your that close! Does that mean Ivan and Katyusha are too?"

Natalia nodded solemnly.

"Ivan and Katyusha were both deemed unfit by Daddy current leader. General Winter is what they call him. As the youngest and reaching my sixteenth birthday to get me. I didn't want that life anymore. My life with Lili and Vash and everybody else is so much better! Daddy got angry and said I didn't have a choice since Kat and Ivan already turned it down!" Natalia's voice started becoming hysterical and soon she crying in her native toungue.

"Natalia!" Alfred said sharply "This important, we need you to go on!"

Natalia choked a little and looked at Arthur and Alfred.

"I still refused and then Daddy left without a word but I knew that it wasn't the end. Then the next day after returning from school, Vash was very upset and angry. At me! He threw me out saying it was all my fault and if I hadn't met them, Lili would still be there and not captured by a deranged monster! After that I tried reaching Kat, but she is visiting her mother back in Ukraine and Ivan wants nothing to do with daddy anymore since 'he's already been down that path once!'"

"Okay" Arthur said slowly "Tell me about Lili"

"Lili is my best friend and I care for her very dearly. She was the one who brought me back from the horror of being born and raised in the mafia. I went to school with her and somehow she managed to get me to move in with her and Vash. That was four years ago a few months after Alfred and Matt left. Ivan and Kat were always so lucky. Both got to go to fancy boarding schools and live with a parent that loves them all because their mothers are still alive! We all have different mothers, mine died at childbirth and I was left in the care of my father. Ivan and Kat's mothers managed to never let Daddy have them, but he still got to see them. When I was very little I lived with daddy until I was about seven when they took me away, but Daddy always watched me"

"Wow" Arthur and Alfred said unanimously.

"Sorry for rambling" Natalia said sheepishly.

"No it's quite alright" Arthur said "And when you say Vash, you mean Vash Zwingli right? Like trigger happy Vash?"

Natalia nodded.

"Alright then" Alfred said "We need to infiltrate that base. We'll need a team Artie!"

"Can I come?" Natalia asked quietly "I may not look it but I am very good with weapons because of my younger days"

Alfred and Arthur exchanged looks.

"Alright" Alfred said "Only because I know if I denied you, you and Ivan could beat the life out of me"

Arthur looked absolutely frightened at this statement but didn't say anything.

* * *

So Arthur and I created a team. It had seven members, including Natalia, Arthur and I. First we had Ludwig Beilschmidt, he was strong and powerful but silent Next was Im Yong Soo, our tech guy but when it called for it, he was proficient with not only guns, but hand-to-hand combat as well. The final member, Feliks Łukasiewicz, master of diguise.

* * *

"Okay!" Alfred called to the six others, sitting in the van "Do you got the plan? Natalia is going to get herself, Feliks and I in while Arthur and Ludwig wait here with Yong Soo, who will keep contact with ear pieces and tooth radios"

Everybody nodded and Feliks and Natalia jumped out of the back off the van. Before Alfred could jump, Arthur got his shoulder.

"Be careful" Arthur said, concern laced in his voice.

Alfred flashed him a smiled.

"Don't worry Artie! I'm a hero!"

Arthur smiled and let him join the others.

"This way!" Natalia called, already far down the alley.

Alfred and Feliks hurried to catch up with her. When they arrived, Natalia was already speaking quickly in a language Alfred didn't understand to a large man.

"She's speaking Polish" Feliks whispered.

Alfred blinked. When did Natalia become so talented with languages?

Natalia motioned for them to come forward and the large man moved out of the way of a dingy looking door. Natalia opened the door and Feliks and Alfred followed her in, wary the whole way. A second man met them on the way in and began talking to Natalia again, in English this time.

"Natalia~" He cooed "So glad you came back! General Winter would be pleased to know you've come to your senses!"

"Out of my way!" Natalia snapped "I don't have time for this. I have two potential recruits!"

"Recruits you say?" The man said leering at Alfred and Feliks.

"You will not lay a single hand on them!" Natalia hissed.

The man jumped back and hurried away, fearing Natalia's wrath.

"Your like, queen bee" Feliks remarked.

"Only Daddy has higher authority" She sniffed "Now don't speak to me until I speak to you. Got it?"

Alfred and Feliks nodded. Natalia pushed a pair of double doors.

"Darling!" A middle age man with a distinct Russian accent called.

"Daddy" Natalia seethed.

"So glad you could join us! And who are your friends?"

"No times for games Daddy. Where is Lili?"

"The cute little blonde girl I picked up the other day?" General Winter giggled.

Natalia shook with rage.

"If you dare lay a hand on her!"

"You'll do what?" General Winter laughed cruelly "You could never hurt your precious daddy!"

Natalia glared at him with a hate filled glare. General Winter stood up and walked to Natalia, stroking her cheek.

"Such a sweet child she was" He said, speaking directly to Feliks and Alfred "Out of my children, she was the one who was always on my side. Always defended me it's a pity she's the mirror image of her mother"

General Winter tsked and walked back to where he was originally stood.

"You want to see your little Lili?" He laughed before snapping his fingers.

A light went on in the corner and revealed Lili tied to a chair, duck tape on her mouth and eyes filled with fear. Immediately Natalia dashed to her and delicately removed the duct tape.

"Are you hurt?" She asked softly.

"No but everything seems better know that you are here" Lili responded quietly.

Their foreheads touched briefly before Natalia stood up and faced her father. General Winter laughed.

"How sweet. Now GRAB THEM!"

Six men jumped from the shadows and grabbed for each of them. They made quick work of each of them, pinning them forcefully to the ground.

"Argh!" Alfred cried in pain "Get off!"

The men chuckled.

"Oi lookie at this one!" One of the men who was holding Feliks shouted "He's pretty for a man. Maybe he'll want to play?"

Feliks snarled and spat in the man's face.

"Like I'd ever play with you! You're only a mindless drone working for someone who has like no life"

The man slapped Feliks across the face and angry hot tears bubbled at his eyes.

"Alfred!" Yong Soo's voice said "Is everything all right?"

"He's got an earpiece!" On cried "Check the others!"

"Give me that!" Arthur snapped "Alfred! Alfred answer me is ever-"

Arthur's frantic voice was cut off when the men destroyed each piece with a flick of their finger.

"Natalia" General Winter laughed "You thought you could take me out? That's impossible! Now all four of you will be executed. Right here. Right now"

Horror crossed Alfred's face. Lili was crying her eyes out. Feliks silently sobbing. Natalia's head hung low in shame, a few tears dripping off her chin. He would not crack! He would not crack! He would not crack! He would not crack! He would-

"I'm too young to die!" Alfred cried hysterically.

General Winter's laugh became more manical.

"Line them up in front of me. Make sure both arms and legs are held securely.

Alfred cried out loudly in pain as his arms were jerked behind him and his legs crushed by his captors' feet.

"We'll start with you Mr. Jones" General Winter said "You and your partner have been assigned to find me. Well you have but too bad that you are about to die and your partner isn't here. He's nothing but a good two shoes he's never hurt a fly I should know"

"Don't talk about Arthur that way! You don't know him!" Alfred yelled.

"Oh but I do" General Winter said smoothly "Arthur grew up in this neighbourhood, always pushed around never stood up for himself. Then came the day we came face to face. He couldn't do it. He couldn't shoot me so he ran off like a scared dog with his tail between his legs"

"It isn't true! Arthur is the bravest person I've ever met!"

"So your last words will be defending a coward. Well where is the coward now? Goodnight Mr. Jones"

Alfred squeezed his eyes tight to prevent the tears from escaping. He heard a the gun cock and press against his forehead.

He heard a gun fire and a bullet whiz through something. Was he dead? He heard a screech of pain. He tentatively opened his eyes after he heard his guards scatter. Whizzing around he saw Arthur, gun smoking. He saw General Winter clutching his bloody hand, his gun on the floor.

"Well Winter we meet again" Arthur said "This time I am no coward and you forgot to mention something to Alfred. I was once the leader of a gang that rivalled your mafia"

"That still doesn't justify your cowardliness!" General Winter shouted.

"In the final showdown, your mafia against my gang, I was hit in the head and suffered severe memory loss and all I could remember was that I had been injured in a fight. Therefore I became pacifistic but after my failure to kill you, things started coming back. And here I am going to kill you like I should have years ago!" Arthur's voice had once been a whisper it was raised to him bellowing at Winter like a lion.

For once General Winter was silent. Arthur slowly moved to Alfred and helped him up, pulling him behind him. Ludwig and Yong Soo ran in too and quickly pulled Feliks, Natalia and Lili to the opposite side from where Winter and his goons were.

Arthur took aim with his gun.

"Wait! Arthur!" Alfred shouted "Don't shoot him!"

"Have you lost your mind! Our direct orders were to find and kill the boss of the Belarusian Mafia. Not killing will be a failure to complete!" Arthur argued.

"But Arthur you can't just kill a man in front of an innocent girl and his daughter!"

"Very well! Ludwig! Feliks! Yong Soo! Take Natalia and Lili outside and back to the van. We will join you shortly"

In the commotion of the group leaving, one of the men jumped at Arthur, causing him to drop the gun and misfire hitting Alfred in the shin.

"AHH!" Alfred screamed.

"Alfred!" Arthur shouted as he pushed the man off him.

General Winter dove for the gun as Arthur came to his senses. Arthur too jumped for the weapon but General Winter got it first.

"Once again!" General Winter laughed "Your incompetence has caused you to fail to kill me. This time I won't allow you to live!"

* * *

It all happened in a flash. General Winter raised the gun and fired at Arthur. I was unable to move because of the bullet embedded in my shin. All I remember was General Winter running to the door and before passing out another loud bang resonated in the room.

I woke up in the white hospital, the beeping of a heart monitor and the soft whispers of the doctor and the nurse was all I could hear. A dull feeling in my shin was all I could feel. I turned and saw Arthur, his face pale as the white sheets, his face covered in sweat but he looked so calm and peaceful.

* * *

"Alfred?" Natalia asked gently "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Fill me in on what happened"

"I did it" A new voice said in the background "I killed Winter. Ludwig called me as soon as the who thing was set up. I was there waiting, I came in just after I heard the first shot and got to Winter just as he opened the door"

"Vash" Natalia said softly "Saved your life"

"That's great and thank you Vash. I owe you" Alfred said weakly "No more Belarusian Mafia. So the police cleaning up the scene?"

Vash nodded and sat next to Lili and Ludwig. It appeared that the whole team including Vash and Lili were there.

"Like always" Natalia said.

"How's Arthur?"

Natalia's face turned grim.

"He was shot once in the stomach. He got to the hospital just in time and went into a immediate surgery. The bullet missed his organs, he was very lucky. You both lost a lot of blood and you were out for a week. As you see Arthur hasn't awoken yet but his condition is stable at the moment"

Alfred grimaced.

"It's my fault if I hadn't stopped Arthur from shooting, we'd all smiling"

"I wouldn't" Lili piped up "And when Arthur wakes up, we will all be smiling. I would have witnessed a death and that is an image I can never get out of my head. For that I thank you. Mr. Kirkland will wake up and he will smile because General Winter is dead and he is alive"

Alfred smiled.

"Thanks"

"Get some rest" Natalia said.

Everybody left and Alfred was left alone with the comatose Arthur. Soon sleep took Alfred once again.

I was in the hospital another week before they let me go. I came everyday to see Arthur. It wasn't another three weeks until he first woke up. It was different though, I felt something new for Arthur.

"Isn't it a beautiful day!" Alfred said happily.

"It is" Arthur agreed.

Today was Arthur's first day out of the hospital. He had requested for Alfred to be there when he took his first steps, although he used Alfred for support the entire way.

They now sat in a park in silence taking in the peaceful view.

"I'm glad we were partnered together" Arthur whispered "Despite the fact you nearly got me killed"

"Me too" Alfred agreed.

"I think we should become official partners. We have a lot we could learn from each other and we have good teamwork"

Alfred was speechless. The Arthur Kirkland wanted to be partnered with him?

"Are you sure?"

Arthur turned to look at Alfred.

"I've never been so sure"

Alfred and Arthur just looked at each other for a few moments. Alfred gulped. This was it. Alfred slowly brought his lips to Arthur's waiting ones.

"So to the beginning of a wonderful partnership" Alfred said, embarrassed.

Arthur laughed.

"A wonderful partnership indeed"

* * *

Fail ending! And barely any Belarus/Liechtenstein D: I wanted this to be another Belarus/Liechtenstein (That needs to be shortened) story but my love for USUK took over. Sorry… Anyways hope you enjoyed!

Oh I got it! BelLiech is what I am going to shorten it too! Unless there is another name…


End file.
